21 Ways
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: The list, 21 ways on how to see if a guy is crushing on you, is all Bree needs to show Ethan that he's perfect for her, she's figured everything out and all she needs now is for Ethan to check off each item. But Chase seems to be fitting the criteria too
1. The List

**Hey, here's another idea for any ChasexBree lovers!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bree's POV

Alright, I've bought all the magazines, I've chosen the perfect guy to focus on and done all the studying like in the movies (Reading every magazine I own during a cool music montage in my bedroom) time to commence plan A: Operation Become Obvious Young Friendly Right Irresistible Equally Nice Date. (Translation: Operation get a B.O.Y.F.R.I.E.N.D)

After being locked up in my room all weekend I am determined to get Ethan to see I am the girl for him and to do it I've come up with a simple test. After extensive research, worthy of even impressing Chase, I have come up with a small list to prove that Ethan is the perfect choice.

Here's my list:

1. If I drop my books, even if he's in a rush, he'll be a gentleman and help pick them up.

2. I'll catch him staring at me.

3. He'll call me just to talk.

4. He'll give me a present just because he wants to

5. He'll try and like the things I do even if I know he hates them

6. He'd help me if I got hurt

7. He'll help me with anything if I need it

8. He'll compliment me on what I'm wearing, even if I've worn it a hundred times.

9. He'll notice if I've changed something because he likes the way I am.

10. If he thinks I'm upset he'll ask what's wrong and not take 'I'm fine' for an answer.

11. He'll ask to hang out with me even if it's just at home.

12. He'll call me out if I'm being stupid or bitchy.

13. He'll know my favourite song and why it's my favourite.

14. He'll know what I want to be when I grow up.

15. He'll keep eye contact when he talks to me

16. He'll make any excuse to touch me

17. He'll try to impress me even though I don't need impressing.

18. He'll let me meet his friends

19. He'll protect me from any threat he can find

20. He'll make me laugh at the simplest things

21. He'll be my friend.

I know some of them seem stupid but they will all help Ethan see that we're perfect for each other! If not at least it will help me see if he's interested or not.

With a sigh I closed my notebook, preparing myself for Monday and the start of Operation B.O.Y.F.R.I.E.N.D.

"Hey Bree? You in there?" my head snapped up to see Leo coming into my room. I quickly hid my notebook under the covers of my bed and picked up one of my many discarded magazines. Leo's eyes widened as he took in the huge stack on my nightstand. "Are you trying to create an alternative fuel or something? Because I think paper power is just recycling," he said. I giggled slightly, Leo never failing to amuse me.

"What's up Leo?" I asked, closing the magazine which I had read fifty times anyway.

"Chase asked me to see if you were alright. He's a little concerned that you've barely left your room," he said. I blushed slightly. Chase had always been over concerned for other peoples well being, unlike Adam. Don't get me wrong, Adam was a sweet guy (Albeit a little obnoxious) but it was a miracle if he remembered where our high school was so it's understandable that he only really has the brain capacity to think for himself. I still love him like a brother though, even if he's not my biological one.

"Why didn't he ask himself?" I asked and Leo shrugged.

"I don't know, he's been pretty to himself as well lately…is this some kind of Bionic Human thing?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He's probably just working one something. Tell him I'm fine and that he shouldn't worry," I said. Leo nodded and walked out, tossing a 'see ya at dinner' over his shoulder.

I smiled, feeling slightly flattered that Chase asked Leo to check up on me. Letting out an airy sigh, I checked my clock to see it was almost diner. Soon it would be Monday and I would begin my full-proof plan to win Ethan's heart.

* * *

Chase's POV

I ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it for the hundredth time as I focused on my new invention. I love the rooms Davenport designed for us, he even gave me my own work bench with a super touch screen computer.

"Hey man!" I jumped, turning to see Leo walking into my room. I quickly put down my tools, wiping my hand on my shirt.

"What did she say?" I asked, Leo raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well hello to you too," he said sarcastically and I groaned.

"Sorry, hi now what did she say?" I asked again.

"She said she was fine," he answered, throwing himself onto my bed.

"Fine? That's it? She hasn't left her room since Friday," I said, my voice raising.

"Calm down dude! She's just been reading more, she had a lot of magazine's in her room," he explained. I sat back down in my chair, rubbing my face with my hand. "And besides you've been stuffed up in here all weekend as well," he said, his accusing eyes on me.

"Yeah…but I've been working on a new defensive armour for Adam, Bree and I for missions," I defended. Leo shrugged, standing up.

"Anyway to sum it up; Bree is fine and you're an overprotective freak," he said before walking out. I stared after him before turning back to my work.

* * *

Bree's POV

Monday…here we go.

I'm all set to start my list. I was standing by my locker, currently waiting for Ethan to walk by. I think I'll start with a small list item. Maybe number two? Or sixteen? Or twenty? Or…oh my God he's coming this way! What should I do? Which list item should I choose?

"Hey Bree," Ethan said, walking past me with a smile.

"H-Hi-i Ethan," I squeaked out, turning so quickly I shut my locker door on my hair. "Ow," I groaned when I tried to turn to open my locker, only to yank on my hair even more. "Somebody wanna help?" I called out, only for the footballers to walk straight past me, Trent laughing and pointing at me.

"Bree?" I turned to see Chase rushing towards me, his bag bouncing on his back. "What happened? Did Trent do this?" he asked in a steely voice. Chase and Trent still harboured a hatred for each other, even though Adam had joined the football team because his bionic strength made him good at throwing and tackling (We made sure to teach him that he couldn't go full throttle on the opposing team).

"No Chase…I accidentally did it to myself," I mumbled. His stony expression softened into a lazy smile as he chuckled.

"Oh Bree...you're not the smartest person are you?" he laughed as he started fiddling with the dial. After three little clicks the locker door swung open, bouncing slightly off the back of my head.

"Ow," I mumbled again, rubbing my head. Chase chuckled.

"You'll be fine," he said, patting my shoulder then running his hand down my arm. I blushed slightly at the action, finding it a little above friendly, but I guess that's just Chase being Chase.

"So how do you know my locker combination?" I asked as I started getting my books out of my locker for my next class.

"Well when you have a super bionic mind and you watch someone with super speed open their locker slower then a snail, it tends to stick," he said with a smirk. I swatted his arm with my free hand. "Hey! That's a nice way to treat your rescuer," he said in a fake hurt voice. I giggled softly but it was drowned out by the bell. "Well we'd better get going to Math," he said, giving me one last smile before walking off down the hallway.

I smiled after him, shutting my locker. Luckily I managed to avoid getting my hair caught this time.

"Hey Bree?" I turned and felt my heart lurch at Ethan's charming smile. "Do you wanna walk to class together?" I could only nod, following alongside Ethan as we walked to Math.

* * *

_Ethan=None._

_Chase=Numbers: 6, 7, 16 and 20._

* * *

**I hope you guys like it, it's an idea I've had in my mind for a while (Along with all my other Lab Rats ideas considering no one else is writing any Chase/Bree fics beside DustinHunterPRNS) **

**Review! **


	2. Math And Turkey Sandwiches

**Here's another Chapter for all my adoring fans :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bree's POV

Ok so my plan hasn't quite kicked off the way I had originally wanted it to but I'm keeping positive. Although it was hard to keep positive when you're stuck in a Math class and have no idea what you're doing.

Putting my pencil down, I looked around the class to see how everyone else was doing. Of course Chase was scribbling away and I was surprised that he wasn't finished already. My eyes skirted over the heads until they landed on Ethan, who was laughing at something one of his friends had said. I blushed as his head suddenly turned, him probably sensing that I was looking at him. He gave me a smile before looking away. _'No, I'm supposed to catch him staring at me! Not the other way around!' _I groaned inwardly.

To my great convenience at that moment, the bell rang. I would have been out of the door in seconds (Literally) if it wasn't for Mrs. Andrews.

"Anyone who hasn't finished today's work will hand in the completed worksheet on Friday," she ordered and the whole class (except Chase) groaned.

'_Alright time to try again, this time staying away from the lockers,' _I thought determinedly. Looking around, I decided to start with something easy. Making sure there was no one who would slip on them, I causally dropped my books on the floor, knowing that Ethan will be by any second to drop off his books in his locker. As if on cue he ran past me and to his locker, throwing it open and chucking his books inside.

Trying to act as nonchalantly as possible, I leaned down and started picking up my books, very slowly.

"Hi Ethan," I said, getting his attention.

"Oh hey Bree. Sorry I can' talk, the guys and I are going to the pep rally to see the cheerleaders!" he said excitedly, slamming the door shut.

"Oh," I mumbled, feeling my heart drop in my chest. "Could you at least pass me my physics book?" I asked. It was out of reach.

"Uhh sure," he mumbled and kicked it closer as he rushed past, resulting in it knocking over the stack I had been making.

"Great…," I mumbled, attempting to re-stack my books. "Where's my English book?" I mumbled to myself.

"Need some help?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Chase holding my English book, a sympathetic smile on his face. I glared.

"No! I'm fine on my own!" I snapped, attempting to stand up with all the books in my arms. Unfortunately I was out weighed and the books started to topple forwards.

"Whoa!" Chase cried, grabbing the books to steady them with one hand while the other caught my waist. I blushed darkly.

"I said I can do it!" I yelled, yanking the books away from him and getting to watch them fly across the hall. Chase sighed.

"Oh come on Bree! I have to get home and finish the armour!" he groaned, walking over and picking up all the books with ease. He walked over and handed me half of them. I took them, pouting slightly.

"Show off," I mumbled and he chuckled. "But thanks," I finished and he grinned.

"No problem, now come on we've already missed the bus and I'm in a hurry," he said as he headed for the main doors. I smiled, catching up to walk beside him.

The walk home was fun, just me and Chase talking and laughing about anything and everything. It was so easy to be in his company, it was as natural as breathing. At one point my books got to heavy for me (I know it's weak but I have a lot!) so Chase took them all as if they were made of paper…wait…you know what I mean!

"So tell me, why do you keep dropping your books?" Chase asked out of the blue as we started up the long drive towards the house. I blushed darkly, pulling a lock of brown hair behind my ear.

"Well…I…it's nothing," I mumbled. Chase raised an eyebrow at me, obviously unconvinced.

"Is this about your stupid theory that 'The soulful guy will pick up my books'," he gushed in a high pitched voice and I blushed again. Chase's laughing stopped. "Come on Bree, tell me," he said in a softer voice. I sighed.

"I just want Ethan to notice me...but he's more interested in the Cheerleaders," I groaned and Chase rolled his eyes.

"You're still hung up on this guy?" he asked and I nodded, my eyes to the floor. A hand touched my shoulder and I stopped, turning to face Chase. Putting all the books down, Chase put both his hands on my shoulders. "Bree, you are a beautiful young woman who is amazing to be around. Ethan would be lucky to have you," he said. My eyes were still on the ground, that is until I felt a hand under my chin lift my eyes to meet Chase's. "I mean it," he finished.

"Thanks Chase," I said again before taking a step back. He smiled before picking up my books again.

* * *

When we finally got home Chase handed me all my books back. "Well Princess here you go, now I have to get to work," he said with a smirk. I glared at him as I set my books down but pulled him into a hug as soon as I did. He froze for a second before his arms circled my waist, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks Chase," I mumbled again into his neck.

"For what?" he asked, his hand rubbing up and down my back.

"For helping," I said. That was another great thing about Chase; he always looked out for me.

"Well, I'll see ya later Princess," he said as he walked off.

"Don't call me Princess!" I yelled after him.

"Sorry your Highness!" he shouted behind him as he left the room. I could feel myself blushing, stumbling to my room to dump my books.

* * *

"I hate Math!" I yelled, chucking my pencil down onto my books.

"And the whole world now knows it," said a familiar, unbearably smug voice. I turned to see Chase leaning against my doorframe, smirking at me.

"Go away Chase," I grumbled, turning back to my books.

"See now I would but you see I came in to ask if you wanted a sandwich cause I was going to make one for myself, but, since you're obviously not the smartest of people judging on the day you've had, now I have another idea," he said, walking over to me.

"What?" I asked as he sat down on my bed.

"I will finish this worksheet for you in less times it takes you to make me a turkey sandwich," he said, already scribbling down the answers.

"Is that an order?" I asked in a firm voice. Chase knew I hated getting ordered to do things, especially if it could be taken into a sexist term.

"More a challenge, either way I'm almost done," he said, not even looking up.

I narrowed my eyes at him but dashed out of the room, returning in less then ten seconds with a turkey sandwich, lettuce on wheat bread just as Chase was putting the pencil down.

"Ha! I win!" I cried triumphantly. Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…did you remember the pickles?" he asked. I smirked, lifting the piece of bred to show two pickle slices. Chase smiled.

"Awesome! Well your work done," he said, handing me the sheet while I handed him his sandwich. He took a huge bite while I glanced over the worksheet.

"Chase I don't understand any of this," I said, looking over all the random numbers and letters.

"Smo," he said with his mouthful.

"So if I don't get it then I won't learn," I said. Chase finished his gulp, shaking his head at me.

"Fine, I'll show you how it works and you'll help me finish the sandwich," he said, patting the spot next to him on my bed. I gave him a confused look but he just patted the spot next to him again. I sat down and he handed me half of the sandwich I made before picking up the paper again.

"Why are you doing this Chase?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno, you need help, you made the sandwich so it's only fair you get some and I'm willing to help," he said. I smiled at him, leaning over his shoulder to watch as he explained the work.

"So you see here how-"

"X=Y when it's divided down to the last variable," I finished for Chase, grinning happily. He smiled.

"Exactly! See I told you Math was easy Princess," he said excitedly. I was smiling like an idiot, feeling smart for once in my life.

"Chase you're awesome!" I said happily, flinging my arms around his neck in a tight hug. "And don't call me Princess," I hissed in his ear. He chuckled.

"Two hugs in one day? Wow I feel special," Chase laughed, hugging me back. "And of course I am, who else can do that in three seconds flat?" he chuckled once I pulled back.

"Shut up Chase," I said with an endearing smile. He grinned back, standing back up.

"Just remember that I'm here for you Bree, always," he said before walking out of my room.

I sighed as I watched him leave my room, shutting the door behind him. Picking up my notebook, I quickly jotted down all the notes needed to remember how to do the equations. Turning the page, I noticed my list. I tilted my head to the side as I looked at each list item.

'_It's been a whole day and Ethan hasn't even done one. I wish he could be more like Chase-' _I stopped my musings, wondering where that thought came form. Shaking my head, I shut my book and turned to stand up. I stopped as I noticed the half sandwich sitting on the plate, a note attached to it.

'Since you haven't eaten since we got home I figured you would want this-Chase'

I smiled, picking it up and taking a bite. I instantly spat it out. I hate pickles! I was interrupted from trying to cleanse my mouth of the awful taste by my phone beeping. I picked it up, feeling my lips for a smile.

**Hey Bree, sorry I couldn't help you today but I was in a rush, see ya tomorrow x-Ethan.**

* * *

_Ethan=Numbers: 3. _

_Chase=Numbers: 1, 7, 12, 15, 16. _

* * *

**Chase seems to be doing better and better, and Bree's starting to notice...**

**Review!**


	3. Second Mission

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bree's POV

This was it! Finally! After all our persuading, arguing and pleading we were finally getting our second mission! It wasn't anything big really, some empty headed idiots were holding up a jewellery store and it was too dangerous for police.

"Are you excited?" Adam asked as he pretty much bounced around the helicopter. Chase and I chuckled, Chase shaking his head.

"Yes Adam but remember that there are people down there who could get hurt. We need to be serious," he said gravely and Adam nodded, sitting back down. I looked over at Chase to see him staring at the floor, his eyes moving as if watching something. I always wondered what could be going on inside Chase's head.

"What are you thinking?" I asked in barely a whisper. He glanced at me.

"I'm looking over the schematic for the building, trying to find the best way to surprise the robbers without causing harm to anyone."

"Why don't we just drop on top of the robbers?" Adam asked, rubbing his fists eagerly.

"That would kill them Adam and they have to have a fair trial," he said. Chase cared far to much sometimes, even for people who don't deserve it.

"Alright guys, we're over the store!" Davenport yelled over the noise from the front. "Chase, what's the plan?" Adam and I looked over at him. Even though we had brushed him off when he claimed to be our leader, both Adam and I knew he was right. He came up with all the ideas and always stayed calm.

"Bree needs to go in first from the sides, taking out the henchmen! Then me and Adam will drop in. I'll surround us in a force field so he can't hurt anyone else and Adam will restrain him! While we do this, Bree will get everyone out!" he ordered sternly.

It was a good plan but I had a problem with it.

"But Chase, what if he shoots at you or Adam once in the force field? You'll have no way to protect yourselves!" I yelled. Chase glanced at me grimly and I realised he had already thought about that.

"Keep to the plan!" he ordered, both me and Adam before turning back to the front. Davenport slowly started to lower the copter but I couldn't get what Chase had said out of my head. Finally it was at my level to jump but I couldn't move. "Bree go!" Chase ordered. I still couldn't move. Chase grunted in frustration before coming towards me and opening the hatch. He then turned to me, looking me in the eye. "We'll be fine Bree! Do your job or those people could suffer!" he yelled.

Tearing my eyes away from his, I took one last look at him before jumping from the copter, dashing towards the jewellery store. I stopped outside, looking in through the window. There were four guys standing around, all with guns. I gulped, noticing one of the men was ordering the others around. I had my targets, I just hoped Chase and Adam will be ok.

"Hey! Who's that girl?" I heard someone shout. They're just noticing me now? Before they could say anything else I was off, three times in and out and dropping the bewildered gun men at the cops feet, gun-free.

"Alright, great work Bree, Adam and I will take it from here," I heard Chase's voice in my ear piece.

"Wait Chase, the guy left has a gun on him!" I said.

"That's a chance I'll just have to take!" I heard him yell.

"Wait you? What about Adam?" I asked frantically. I heard a sigh come through. Suddenly a pair of arms enveloped me, holding me so tight I can't even struggle.

"Sorry Bree, Chase's orders," Adam mumbled from behind me. It all clicked.

"No! Adam let me go! I can help him!" I screamed as I kicked at Adam as hard as I could. I was no match for his strength though and soon I tired out.

We watched as Chase started to lower down from the copter, going through the skylight of the store. I looked through the window to see Chase still attached to his rope as he tried to get the man with the gun to calm down.

"Sir! Step away from the hostages and drop your weapon! It's over!" he demanded in voice so firm I thought it was Spike for a second.

"Get away from me kid or I'll blow off the head of everybody in the room!" the man yelled, brandishing his gun, which I realised was a pump action shotgun.

"Chase," I whimpered weakly and his head cocked to the side towards me, his super sensitive hearing picking up my voice.

"Sir please calm down! I can get you a fare trial and as minimal jail time as possible!" Chase said, still sounding firm.

"Don't tell me how the system can help me!" the man screamed, firing a shot into the ceiling. I, and the other hostages, screamed as plaster and rubble rained down inside the building. Chase stayed calm but I could see he was scared.

I couldn't take this. Chase was good at talking to people and using his brain but he had no chance against a loaded gun. I started struggling again.

"Adam please let me go, I can get the gun away from the man and then Chase can do the rest," I begged him. His grip loosened slightly as he thought.

"I'm sorry Bree but Chase said to keep you here," he said.

"Well them I'm sorry too Adam," I said and before he could tighten his grip again, I kicked him with all my speed and strength combined right where Adam junior lives.

He instantly crumpled, clutching himself and dropping me as he curled up on the floor. I wasted no time, running into the building.

"Bree?" I heard Chase cry but I was interrupted by a block of plaster getting under my foot. I flew towards the ground, landing with a painful crash on the floor and skidding until I hit the wall. I cried out and clutched my elbow, already feeling the blood start to flow from the new wound. Everything was quiet as I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing my head. They widened at the gun barrel pointed at my face.

"Who is this?" the man said in an icy voice. I looked up at Chase to see him staring down at me, a worried look hidden behind the anger.

"She's no one! Leave her with the other hostages!" Chase demanded. The man smirked.

"Or maybe she's like you, trying to stop me." Chase opened his mouth to speak. "Don't lie to me! You're wearing the same uniform!" the man screamed and Chase instantly shut his mouth, his chest heaving with deep breaths as he fought to stay calm. "Now, you're going to watch me blow her pretty little head off so that the cops out there know I mean business," the man hissed, pumping his gun and aiming it at my head.

"No!" before my eyes, Chase created a force field in his hand, condensing it into a ball before shooting it at the skylight.

"What are you?" the man cried as he covered his head. Glass rained down over everyone, the other hostages cowering. "That's it!"

"Bree!" I heard Chase's voice at the same time the gun went off but before I could turn my head to look I felt some arms around me, protecting me as I felt some glass pierce my skin before everything silenced, a ringing in my ears.

"Why are you so stupid Bree?" Chase said, almost affectionately, into my hair, his voice wavering as he clutched me tightly.

"C-Chase?" I stuttered, pulling my head from his shoulder, barely registering how much I was shaking. In the corner Chase's normal blue force field surrounded the small group of hostages. Around us was a red one coming from Chase's armour, his trembling body covering mine.

The man with the gun was on the ground, clutching his foot while rocking back and forth in pain.

"Adam are you outside?" Chase said, his voice cracking as he spoke into his earphone.

"Yeah," I heard him squeak.

"Come in here and get the hostages out now!" Chase ordered.

"Ok," Adam squeaked before he limped inside. Chase gave him an odd look before his attention was back on me.

"Can you walk Bree?" he asked. I shook my head, my legs reduced to jelly. "Ok, come here," he said before lifting me into his arms bridal style. I threw my arms around his neck to try and help him but ended up barely holding myself up. "It's ok Bree…you just keep still," he said, one hand rubbing my back softly.

"But Chase-" I started but he just tightened his grip.

"No buts Bree. Just listen to me this time." I knew from the sound of his voice that he was mad at me, so I decided to do what he said and relaxed.

I could feel the exhaustion start to flood through me, the shock of everything that had happened to me today starting to sink in. I snuggled into Chase's arms as he walked us over to the closest cop.

"Suspect is inside and needs medical attention," he said before walking off. "I'm going to take you home Bree," he whispered.

I nodded then blacked out.

* * *

_"Now you're going to watch as I blow her pretty little head off to show the cops I mean business," he said, pointing his gun at my face. I gulped. _

_"No! Bree!" Chase cried at the same time the gun went off. But I felt no pain. I opened my eyes to see Chase standing in front of me, his whole body shaking as a pool of blood was quickly forming at his feet. with a groan he collapsed in front of me, revealing the large bullet shaped hole in his chest. _

_"Chase!" I cried, pulling his dying body towards me so his head was against my shoulder. Sweat was pouring down his face as he fought to stay alive. "You're goanna be ok Chase. Please be ok," I chocked out, unable to stop my tears from falling. Chase managed a forced chuckle_

_"C'mon Bree, it doesn't take a super genius to tell I'm not goanna survive this." I shook my head defiantly, sobs escaping me now. "Hey, you'll be alright," he said, his voice so much weaker. _

_"Not without you," I said between my tears. _

_"Why?" he coughed out before blood started to stain his teeth, more coughing taking the place of his voice. _

_"No Chase! Please don't leave me! Adam needs you! I need you! I Lo-"_

* * *

"Chase!" I cried as I started awake. I'm in the house? In my room? In my bed? How did I get here? The jewellery store! Where was Chase? Was Adam ok? What about Chase? I leaped up from my bed, feeling a little woozy, before rushing to his room. "Chase?" I asked as I burst into his room.

It was empty. "Chase?" I asked, my voice coming out as a scared whisper. I looked at his clock to see it was a little bit past midnight. Where could he be?

"_Someone to watch over me." _my head snapped up at the voice, turning and leaving Chase's room. I followed the sound, only just hearing the piano keys being played as I neared the living room. I peeked in and was shocked at what I saw.

Someone was sitting at the piano, too short to be Adam, to tall to be Leo and had the wrong messy, sleep hair to be Mr. Davenport. He played expertly, his fingers gliding over the keys as he sang his song. I stayed at the doorframe, waiting for Chase to finish.

(Chase) There's a saying old says that love is blind  
Still we're often told, "Seek and ye shall find"  
So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind  
Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet

(Chase)  
He's the big affair I cannot forget  
Only man I ever think of with regret  
I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?

(Chase)  
There's a somebody I'm longing to see  
I hope that he turns out to be  
Someone who'll watch over me  
I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
I know I could always be good  
Someone who'll watch over me

(Chase)  
Although he may not be the man some  
girls think of as handsome  
To my heart he carries the key  
Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
Follow my lead, oh, how I need  
Someone to watch over me

"That was beautiful." Chase spun around quicker then even I could move, his face bright red.

"Bree! What are you doing up?" he asked frantically, standing up.

"I woke up and wanted to see if you were ok then freaked out when you weren't in your room. I heard you singing though. I didn't know you played," I finished, walking closer to him and running my hands over the keys. He blushed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well Y'know...being a super genius doesn't specifically mean just being book smart," he said, still holding his blush. I chuckled, sitting down on the bench.

"Play me something," I said. He cocked an eyebrow but sat down, placing his fingers on the keys again.

(Chase) A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me tired...And it was working. I leaned my head on his shoulder, careful not to disturb his playing.

(Chase) It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.

(Chase) So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay.

His hands continued to fumbled with the keys once the song was over, playing random tunes, but he kept his eyes on the white keys when he talked. "Ethan called earlier," he mumbled, not looking up. My heartbeat sped up.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him eagerly.

"He just asked if you wanted to hang out and I told him you weren't feeling up to it," he mumbled, dipping towards the minor keys.

"Oh…he didn't say anything else?" I asked hopefully and Chase shook his head. It was really quiet for a while, Chase ceasing his playing so that we sat in silence.

"Why didn't you listen to me Bree?" he finally said, barely above a whisper. I didn't say anything, just sighed. "Tell me Bree," he said in a more firm voice.

"I couldn't let that man hurt you," I said, my voice wobbling.

"But you could have gotten hurt instead…or ki-" Chase cut himself off, clearing his throat. "I gave you an order Bree and you disobeyed it. If I wanted to I could make sure Davenport never lets you on a mission again." I was shocked at this. Chase would do that? I think he could see the anger on my face because he leaned in slightly so his forehead touched mine, taking my hands in his. "Anything to keep you safe," he finished.

My breath left me as I stared into his eyes, never hearing anything so sweet in my life. I could feel his breath on my face and I found myself wanting him closer. I shut my eyes, letting his warmth take over me. The moment ended though when Chase pulled back, smiling awkwardly at me. Needing something to distract me from the growing tension I grabbed Chase's hand.

"Play one more song," I said. His eyes narrowed playfully. "Please," I finished, giving him my puppy eyes. He sighed, his signature goofy smile before placing his hands on the keys again.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked. I shrugged and he smiled. "Alright…how about this?"

(Chase) I'll never be  
A knight in armor  
With a sword in hand,  
Or a kamikaze fighter;

My eyes widened as Chase continued to play, his eyes closed and not even needing to look at the key as he played while his voice sounded perfect.

(Chase) Don't count on me  
To storm the barricades  
And take a stand,  
Or hold my ground;

(Chase) You'll never see  
Any scars or wounds -  
I don't walk on coals,  
I won't walk on water:

(Chase) I am no prince,  
I am no saint,  
I am not anyones wildest dream,  
But I will stand behind  
And be someone to fall back on.

(Chase)  
Some comedy -  
You're bruised and beaten down  
And I'm the one  
Who's looking for a favor.

(Chase) Still, honestly,  
You don't believe me  
But the things I have  
Are the things you need.

(Chase) You look at me  
Like I don't make sense,  
Like a waste of time,  
Like it serves no purpose -

(Chase) I am no prince,  
I am no saint,  
And if that's what you believe you need,  
You're wrong - you don't need much,  
You need someone to fall back on...

(Chase)  
And Ill be that:  
Ill take your side.  
If I'm the only one,  
I'm used to that.

(Chase) I've been alone,  
I'd rather be  
The half of us,  
The least of you,  
The best of me.

(Chase) And I will be  
I'll be Your prince,  
Ill be your saint,  
I will go crashing through fences  
In your name. I will, I swear -  
Ill be someone to fall back on!

(Chase) I'll be the one who waits,  
And for as long as you'll let me,  
I will be the one you need.  
I'll be someone to fall back on  
I'll be someone to fall back on  
one to fall back on...

"I thought you hated my favourite song," I said and Chase shrugged.

"Yeah I did, but you're always playing it around the house and I know you love it so I learned to play it." he made it sound so simple. "It suits you too," he said as he stood up. My eyebrows furrowed as I stood up with him, both of us walking back towards our rooms.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Chase paused, seeming to be thinking.

"Well she's singing about how she knows she's not a hero, not the best and not always ready. But she's always ready to be there for someone when they need her and she can rise to the occasion when needed. You do the same Bree. Even when I ordered you not to go into the building, you knew I would need back up. As much as I hate to admit it Bree…you saved my life." I was shocked by his words, feeling my heart swell.

Without thinking I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly while my lips planted themselves on his cheek. I instantly felt the heat on his skin but just smiled as I pulled back.

"Thank you Chase," I whispered. His blush calmed down as he smiled back.

"No problem Bree," he said.

As he turned to head back to his room I noticed a large red stain on his side. I grabbed his hand and he turned.

"What's that on your waist Chase?" I asked. His expression darkened.

"It's nothing," he said seriously, pulling his arm out of my grip. His expression softened as he started walking away. "Goodnight Bree," he said and before I could answer, he was gone.

"Goodnight Chase," I mumbled to myself.

* * *

Chase's POV

I stumbled towards the bathroom, rolling my shirt up. The deep cut I had gotten from a piece of the shrapnel of the shotgun shot was bleeding heavily. _'Stupid heart rate induced blood flow' _I thought as I re-wrapped the wound. Bree couldn't know I had gotten hurt for her, she would freak. It was worth it though, her armour wasn't equipped with the defences I had done with mine as an experiment and she would have never of survived the shot.

The wound wasn't anything big but it still hurt like hell. What hurt more though was Bree's reaction when I told her Ethan called. Even though he hadn't even asked what was wrong with her, and I had saved her life today, she still cared more for him then me.

I finished wrapping the wound and went back to my room, feeling weakened from the blood loss. Like my feelings though, a little sleep and I would forget about them tomorrow morning…right? It's not like I like Bree the way Ethan appears to…

* * *

_Ethan=Numbers: 11_

_Chase=Numbers: 5, 6, 7, 13, 15 and 19_

* * *

**Chase is winning by quite a lot and Bree is starting to see how much she needs him. **

**Review!**


	4. Taking Care Of Chase

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, the Admin suspended me for a stupid technicality. But I'm back! **

**Hey, this chapters a little long but hopefully it's worth it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase's POV

"C'mon Chase! Time to get up!" I opened my eyes at the banging on my door.

"Wha?" I groaned. I checked my clock. 7.45am? I'm always up at 7.00am.

"Chase come on! You're always up first!" I could definitely tell it was Bree this time.

"Five more minutes," I groaned, rolling over.

Suddenly the door burst open and a shape zoomed in, jumping onto my bed and sitting on my stomach. My teeth clenched at the stinging in my side but I ignored it when I realised it was Bree, forcing a smile.

"Nope, you gotta get up now," she said, smirking at me. I smirked back, grabbing her hips.

"I'm sure if we stay like this then I'll have no problem getting something up," I said, grinning. Her face creased into a horrified expression as she started squirming, trying to get up. I laughed, flipping us over so I was sitting on her stomach.

"Chase you're gross! Let me go!" she yelled but I could hear her laughing. I laughed too but it slowly died down as I noticed something.

"Did you curl the tips of your hair?" I asked. She blushed as she nodded.

"Yeah, just trying something new. Why? Does it look ok?" she asked, her hand clutching one of the chocolate curls anxiously. I smiled as I took her hand, twining the curl around my finger.

"It looks great…but then again you always do." I don't know why I'm being so bold, I just feel stronger since our encounter last night. She blushed.

"Thanks Chase," she said.

Alright, time to get out of this sappy moment. My hands lowered and I started tickling her ribs.

She screamed with laughter, her arms thrashing and punching at me to make me let go. This probably would have gone on for a lot longer, just me and Bree messing around, if it hadn't been for the low hit to my left side that sent me collapsing onto my bed, crying out as pain coursed through my entire body.

"Chase?" she exclaimed, sitting up beside me. "What's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"It's nothing," I said through gritted teeth, clutching my side.

"But you're in pain," she insisted. I gave her a pained mile.

"I'm just…stiff from yesterday," I groaned out. _'Please leave it. Please leave it.' _I thought as I stared into her eyes.

"Ok…well feel better," she mumbled as she got up and walked out of the room. Carefully I got up, making sure not to aggravate the wound anymore. I changed into some clothes, re-bandaged the wound and then made my way downstairs.

I had to stop once I reached the stairs, walking suddenly becoming a lot harder then it was yesterday.

"Chase?" I looked up from catching my breath to see Dr. Davenport looking at me worriedly. I forced another smile.

"Yeah?" I asked, grunting from the effort of standing up straight.

"Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stiff," I said. Dr. Davenport raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me Chase," he said sternly. I frowned.

"I'm not lying," I insisted.

"Then why is there blood on your shirt?" he asked. I looked down to see the familiar red staining the side of my shirt.

"That's not blood," I said, only to be met with a disapproving look. "What? It's…ketchup?" it sounded more like a question but I stuck with it. Dr. Davenport sighed before clearing his throat.

"Activate code 62340.00/truth instigation" my whole body stiffened, causing another shock of pain through my side.

"Wh-What's happening?" I asked. Dr. Davenport rubbed his brow.

"Something I installed in you guys…just in case you ever tried to lie to me. Unfortunately Tasha forbid me from doing something similar to Leo." I raised an eyebrow at that one and he cleared his throat. "Anyway. Chase, as your creator/handler I order you to tell me what is wrong." as much as I wanted to lie, this program he activated forced my mouth to start moving.

"During our mission yesterday the head robber fired at Bree with his Shotgun. I was able to intercept the bullet with the new armour I have been working on but since it was just a test run it didn't work as well as I had wanted it to. I am currently waiting for a smaaahhh…rather large wound to heal," I said, failing to even call the wound small.

Dr. Davenport's eyes widened. "You're wounded? Let me see," he demanded. I sighed as I lifted my shirt, uncovering the bandage. Davenport looked like he was going to pass out and throw up all at once. Once he composed himself he motioned for me to lower my shirt. "Well, you're definitely not going anywhere until that's healed," he said.

"What? No! No one can know about this and I'm pretty sure me missing school will raise some questions," I said.

"There's no question about this Chase, you're not going." I sighed. I really didn't want to miss school, or have anyone know about this but Dr. Davenport seemed really worried.

"Can you at least make sure Bree doesn't find out about this?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" he asked as he grabbed my arm and placed it over his shoulder. I sighed as I limped with him back to my room..

"I just don't want to worry her. She got really mad at the jewellery store when I blocked the shot." Davenport chuckled as he opened my door.

"Don't worry…I'll tell the others you're just not feeling well," he said.

"Funny you should bring that up. I've actually been feeling a little off since yesterday." Davenport's eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

"Well we should probably keep an eye on that," he said as I sat down, groaning in pain.

"Thanks Davenport," I said, smiling. He smiled back, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Call me Donald Chase…or dad if you want," I couldn't stop the smile growing bigger on my face.

"Ok…thanks dad." he gave me one last smile before walking out the room, shutting the door.

After getting through the agonizing task of changing back into my pyjamas I crawled back into bed, lying on my back. It only took a few minutes for me to fall asleep, but just as I was reaching the edge, my door opened.

"Chase?" I groaned as I cracked an eye open, taking in Bree as she stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Yeah Bree?" I asked.

"Davenport says you're not feeling well," she said, coming in to stand by my bed. I nodded tiredly. "Well I just came to say feel better soon. I'll be home at 3.00pm," she said before leaning down and placing a kiss on my forehead. I smiled.

"Thanks Bree, see ya." she smiled at me before walking out, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed, my skin tingling from her lips. Maybe I have a fever…

* * *

Bree's POV

I could barely concentrate on my school work, Chase occupying all of my thoughts. If he wasn't feeling well then how come he was so lively this morning until I touched his side? Finally it turned 12.00pm, lunch time. Maybe some food could help my mind.

"Hey Bree," I looked up to see Ethan walking towards me, cutting in front of the person behind me.

"Hi Ethan," I said casually as I picked up an apple.

"So I was wondering…there's a party going on tonight at Tent's house and I was goanna ask if you wanted to go with me?" my heart sped up and I nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, that sounds great," I said, trying to sound cool but instead my voice coming out as a squeak. He chuckled as he nodded.

"Great, I'll call you tonight," he said, giving me a wink before walking off to pay for his lunch. I sighed, feeling my heart rate slow down.

It instantly jumped back up as a ringing blasted from my pocket. My hand fished into my shorts pocket and I pulled out my phone.

"Whoever this is you'd better have a good excuse for nearly giving me a heart attack!" I snapped, answering it without checking who it was.

"You can recover at home Bree," the voice on the other end said.

"Davenport? What's going on?" I asked.

"One; you can call me Donald, Bree, or even dad," he said sounding a little frustrated. "And second; Tasha's at work and I need to head into the city to talk with some investors in a soft ware they asked me to design."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well Chase is still sick but I don't want him left alone. I called to see if you'd come home to take care of him since you'd get there the fastest and I really have to go. I've already called the school and they've agreed to let you out early."

"Uhh…sure I can do that," I answered.

"Great. Can yo-"

_**Zoom!**_

"Get here soon?" I finished for him. He turned around, jumping when he saw me standing behind him.

"Oh God don't do that!" he snapped and I giggled. He sighed, his hand still on his chest. "Well Chase is still upstairs. I think he's asleep," he mumbled as he started heading towards the door, grabbing his keys and wallet as he did.

"Ok, have fun Daven-" he looked up at me and I smiled at the look in his brown eyes. "Have fun dad," I said before heading upstairs.

"Bye Bree, Adam and Leo should be home at 4.00pm and Tasha will be home after work," he said before walking out and shutting the door behind him. I chuckled before jogging the rest of the way up the stairs and to Chase's room.

"Chase?" I asked, knocking on the door. No answer. "Chase?" I asked again. When he didn't answer a second time I opened the door. The room was dark, the curtains shut and the lights off. But I could still see the shape on the bed, the sheets twisted around it as it tossed and turned slowly.

"To bright," the person moaned and I quickly shut the door. I walked over to the bed, stopping just above Chase.

"Chase? Are you ok?" I asked. He groaned as he rolled onto his back. I gasped. Sweat was pouring down his face, which had turned pale. His eyes were squeezed shut but when they opened they were bloodshot and the pupils wide with fever. I placed my hand on his forehead and felt the heat flood into my hand.

"Bree?" his voice was weak. He needed someone to take care of him.

"We need to get these covers off of you," I said, pulling them away from his body.

"I don't feel well," he mumbled once I had pulled them away.

"You'll be fine, don't worry about it," I said as I ran out and headed to the bathroom. I quickly grabbed some medicine and headed back to his room. I sat down next to him on the bed and opened the bottle. "Drink this," I instructed as I handed it to him.

He tried to pick it up but he was barely strong enough to twitch his fingers. I sighed, gently lifting his head and bringing the bottle to his lips.

"I'm not thirsty," he mumbled. I sighed.

"Come on Chase, for me?" I asked. He grunted as I poured the medicine into his mouth, spluttering as he swallowed it. "Good boy," I whispered, stroking his hair and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Now you rest for a little more while I make you something to eat," I said, he nodded weakly, barely strong enough to talk.

* * *

I came back to his room ten minutes later, carrying a tray with some chicken soup in a bowl for Chase on it. I knocked on his door before I opened it.

"Chase?" I asked. He looked up at me, smiling weakly.

"Hey Bree," he said, his voice sounding stronger. I set the soup on his lap and he started eating. "This is really good! Did you make this?" he asked. I giggled as I shook my head.

"No, it's from one of the cartons Tasha bought," I explained. He nodded as he continued eating.

One thought was still troubling me. Chase was fine this morning, it doesn't make any sense that he suddenly turned ill within two minutes.

Finally he was done and he set the tray aside. "Feeling better?" I asked. He nodded, smiling brightly. I sat down beside his bed, not looking at him.

"Are you ok Bree?" he asked.

"Are you going to tell me what was wrong?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You weren't sick this morning, not even a slight fever, and yet when I got home you were barely alive and then you're better again after some penicillin? Sickness doesn't leave that quickly," I said. Chase stared at his lap, not looking up at me.

I had a feeling that he knew what was wrong but he was refusing to tell me. I sighed as I stood up, picking up the tray and heading for the door.

"Fine, don't tell me," I said before walking out.

* * *

Chase's POV

I groaned, flopping back onto my bed as Bree shut the door behind her. Great, now she's mad at me after he took care of me. Speaking of which.

I carefully got up from the bed, being careful with my injury. Once up, I gently pulled my shirt over my head. My eyes widened at the blue and purple that decorated around my bandage. I peeled it away to see the veins around my wound standing out, the area lookin almost infected.

"Thank God for penicillin," I thought as I inspected the wound. It wasn't infected…possibly but it had come close. "She saved my life again," I mumbled as I re-wrapped the wound in a fresh bandage.

"Just barely though," my head shot up, eyes landing on Bree as she stood in the doorway.

"Bree?" I gasped, unsure of what else to say.

"I was coming to apologise for snapping at you, considering you aren't well," she said, her voice hitching. "Oh Chase," she finally let the tears fall as she ran at me, engulfing me in a hug. I bit back my groan of pain, embracing her back. She was worth the pain.

After a few minutes of her crying into my shoulder she pulled back. "Did you get that when you…?" I nodded as she trailed off and her bottom lip started quivering again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. I'm fine. This will heal soon," I said, offering her a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked. I didn't answer straight away. "Chase I'm ordering you to tell me." my whole body stiffened and Bree must have felt it because she pulled back. "What's happening?" she asked.

"Davenport activated some sort of truth telling chip implanted in me. I have no choice but to always tell the truth," I answered. Bree's eyebrows rose.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"Brown," I answered straight away.

"Why?" she demanded.

"They're the colour of my dream girls eyes," I answered again, staring right at her.

"How did you notice my hair so quickly this morning?" she demanded.

"Because, even though you looked beautiful, I'll always notice when you change something about yourself because you're perfect to me." her cheeks went bright red but she held her composure.

"What do I want to be when I grow up?"

"You want to work with animals, specifically the Cheetah because it's your favourite animal and you don't want it to become extinct." her eyebrows rose, impressed by that one.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about your injury?" I sighed.

"Because I didn't want to worry you. You seemed so shook up about what happened that I could have been killed so I knew my injury would just have worried you more," I explained. Her hardened gaze softened slightly.

"Really?" I nodded.

We held each others gaze for a while, both of us silently standing here in my room. It was also there that the pain in my side decided to hit, causing me to collapse back onto my bed. Bree sat down next to me, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Extremely," I mumbled. Bree chuckled at the dryness in my voice.

"Do you just want to lie here for a bit?" she asked and I nodded.

"Sounds great," I said as I lay down, Bree lying beside me.

* * *

We stayed like this for who knows how long, just talking about random stuff. At some point during our alone time Bree and I had wormed our way into the centre of my bed, Bree snuggling into my arms. Just as we were getting onto the topic of our missions, Bree's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked as she answered it. I watched her smile slightly. "Oh hi Ethan," she said and I scowled, looking down. "The party? Oh I forgot about that!" she exclaimed. "Do I still want to go?" I looked up to see her watching me. "Uh…I think I'll pass, see you tomorrow Ethan," she said before hanging up.

"You'd rather hang with me then you're Ken doll look alike of a boyfriend?" I asked. Her eyebrows rose, as did a blush across her face.

"One; he's not my boyfriend…yet. And two: why do you care?" I felt the familiar stiffening. Bree must have felt it to. "Chase, I order you to tell me why you don't like Ethan." I held it off, fighting every electronic impulse in my body. "Tell me Chase," Bree demanded more firmly. "Tell me!"

"Because he's stealing you away from me!" I blurted out. Bree's eyes widened. "There I admit it, I don't like that all your attention is on him. Especially since he doesn't care for you like I do Bree." she stayed there, stunned at my confession. "I miss my best friend."

* * *

_Ethan=None._

_Chase= Numbers: 8, 9, 10, 14, 19, 20_

* * *

**Ohhh...cliffhanger! I know it's mean but you'll just have to wait.**

**Review! **


	5. Revising The List

**Hey guys! You glad to see me? hahaha lol. Sorry it's been a while, I've been a little distracted with some acting and writing work taking off at the moment (I'm getting published by a full scale company!) **

**Quick thing, I've written two new fics that aren't getting the press I wanted but I think they have real potential so, since you guys like my writing, would you mind checking these two out? here are the links to them.**

** s/8245976/1/The_Name_On_Everybodys_Lips_Is_Goanna_Be this is an Austin&Ally fic that I think is really different to the rest.**

** s/8189405/1/Spirit_The_Girl_Of_Camp_Green_Lake although it's an old movie, this is a Holes fic because I love the film. **

**Check em' out cause it would really help :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bree's POV

Well…this week certainly hadn't panned out like I thought it would. By this point I was supposed to have Ethan begging for me to go out with him. Instead I have a depressed Chase who fled my room after I couldn't come up with an answer for him.

Chase hasn't said a word to me since it happened, even choosing to walk to school an hour early so he could avoid me. I never felt so alone without Chase. I've never felt so alone ever. Chase has always been there in my life and now that he's avoiding me…I can't stand this feeling.

"What am I supposed to do?" I groaned to myself, flopping back onto my bed. I heard something fall and sat back up. A magazine had fallen off my bed, my folder open. I looked over it, the page with my list standing out.

If I drop my, even if he's in a rush, he'll stop to help me pick them up.

_**Ethan kicked my books. Chase stopped and helped me.**_

2. I'll catch him staring at me

_**Ethan never stares at me. Chase always checks up on me.**_

3. He'll call me just to talk.

_**Ethan's only called me to ask something. Sure he texted but it's not the same. When Chase left on a training exercise he called us everyday, making sure we talked for at least half an hour.**_

4. He'll give me a present just because he wants to.

_**Ethan has never given me anything. Chase got me a present every day of the first week of June because he didn't know the exact day of my birthday. It was in August.**_

5. He'll try and like the things I do even if I know he hates them.

_**Ethan said Bandslam was a crap movie. Chase learned to play my favourite song even though he didn't like it.**_

6. He'd help me if I got hurt.

_**Ethan's never done anything like that. Chase took a bullet for me.**_

7. He'd help me with anything if I needed it.

_**Ethan didn't even hand me my pencil when I needed it. Chase tutored me, took a bullet for me. He's saved me.**_

8. He'll compliment me on what I'm wearing, even if I've worn it a hundred times.

_**Ethan never notices what I'm wearing. Chase makes a comment every day on how it compliments me. (he knows more about fashion then he's proud of)**_

9. He'll notice if I've changed something because he likes how I am.

_**Ethan didn't even notice my hair last week. Chase told me I shouldn't change because I look beautiful the way I am.**_

10. If he thinks I'm upset he'll ask what's wrong and not take 'I'm fine' for an answer.

_**Ethan never asks if I'm ok, not even to make polite conversation. Chase makes sure to ask and do anything he can to cheer me up.**_

11. He'll ask to hang out with me, even if it's just at home.

_**Ethan has never invited me over. Chase makes sure we spend a little time together each day.**_

12. He'll call me out if I'm being stupid or bitchy.

_**Ethan's to afraid to upset me. Chase has no problem setting me straight.**_

13. He'll know my favourite song and why it's my favourite.

_**Ethan called the song boring. Chase learned it and even gave a reason to why I like it.**_

14. He'll know what I want to be when I grow up.

_**Ethan said my dream was dumb. Chase thought it was amazing.**_

15. He'll keep eye contact with me when he talks.

_**Ethan is always busy looking at something else. Chase always keeps eye contact.**_

16. He'll make any excuse to touch me.

_**Ethan and I were still on a high-five basis. Chase and I would high-five, hug and even cuddle.**_

17. He'll try to impress me even if I don't need impressing.

_**Ethan was a show off, he showboated everything. Chase was a little more shy, but in training he would go all out.**_

18. He'll let me meet his friends.

_**Ethan was friends with the footballers, I didn't like them. Chase introduced me to the chess team and any other club he was a part of. His friends were great.**_

19. He'll protect me from any threat he can find.

_**Ethan would rather be with his friends. Chase's actions this week speak for themselves.**_

20. He'll make me laugh at the simplest of things.

_**Ethan told sexist or sometimes even racist jokes. Chase could make me giggle just by giving me his goofy smile.**_

21. He'll be my friend.

I stopped at that one. Ethan and I barely knew each other, I didn't even know his last name. Chase was my best friend, he'd said so himself. I looked over what I had written beside each list item. Chase dominated each item.

How could I even compare Chase to Ethan? How could I have been so stupid? How could I not see how I felt about Chase?

I think I love him.

* * *

Chase's POV

I sighed as I kept my head, walking along the street. It was raining but I barely felt it. I screwed up. I can't believe I said those things to Bree. Now she's going to think I only think of her as my friend. She's my best friend but I can't help but want more from her. She's perfect.

Heading for the convenience store, I walked in and headed straight for the alcohol. I was feeling so down that I don't care if I destroyed some brain cells, I just needed to forget everything that has happened.

Just as I was reaching for a big bottle of scotch, I remembered that I have no ID. I groaned, heading over to the candy bars. I'll just have to drown my sorrows in chocolate. After grabbing a Musketeers bar I headed to the counter.

The shop was pretty deserted, two other guys in there with me.

"Just this please," I grumbled. The cashier nodded, typing in the code on the tiller with a shaky hand.

"That'll be $9.11," he said.

"What? For one candy bar? That's ridiculous!" I cried. The cashiers eyes were wide, tapping the glowing price numbers with his finger.

911.

My eyes widened as my hand slowly started to go towards my pocket. My phone was there and a quick call would fix this.

"Whatcha doing man?" a gruff voice said behind me. I froze before carrying on normally.

"Just grabbing ten bucks," I said casually.

"That's cool. I've got it," the guy said, handing the cashier ten bucks. "Now why don't you just go home." his voice was cold and it sent a shiver down my spine. I balled my fists, getting ready for anything.

"I think I'll just stick around." a hand grabbed my shoulder, wrenching me around.

"Look kid!" the guy hissed. "You gotta go, now!" he yelled shoving me towards the door.

I grabbed his arm, twisted it and slammed his head against the counter with my other hand. He struggled but I held him to tightly.

"What the hell?" he cried, trying to pull out of my grip.

"What's going on?" a voice demanded. I turned to see another guy staring at us, looking afraid, yet angry.

"It's ok sir, just go about your business," I said to him. "Why don' you call the police?" I said to the cashier. He nodded, smiling at me.

_**BANG!**_

My body jolted painfully, slumping against the counter. The man I was holding slipped out of my grip and ran over to the other guy, who was slowly sauntering over to me.

"I don't think so. You see kid, I'm helping rob this joint cause I needed money so I could find a kid that blew a bank job for me." he sounded smug, placing a hand on my shoulder. I coughed, blood coming out of my mouth. "But…since I don't need to spend all this money anymore…well all I can say is thanks kid," he laughed as he pushed me onto the floor before he and the other guy walked out of the store.

I could faintly hear the cashier yelling frantically down the phone for someone to come and help me. All I could think about was the pain in my stomach, blood spilling onto the floor of the store.

Only one thing was going through my mind though.

Bree.

* * *

**Gasp! Chase has been shot! Bree's realised who she belongs with! The robbers back! **

**What's goanna happen?**

**Review and check out my other fics!**


	6. Last Encounters

**Here it is! The final Chapter! Thank to all my lovely reviewers! I hope this is a good ending that you all love, otherwise I have failed as an author...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ahhh…" I groaned as the beeping persisted, trying to roll over. I instantly cried out, feeling a shooting pain through my right side. I collapsed back onto the bed I was lying on.

"You shouldn't move honey," a voice said beside me and I turned to see a woman, looking to be in her mid-twenties with long blonde hair and blue eyes, in a nurse's outfit as she looked over a chart at the foot of my bed.

"Where am I?" I groaned hoarsely, sliding my arm across my stomach until I hit some bandages. The nurse gave me a concerned look, coming over to stand beside my bed.

"You're in the hospital sweetie," she said in a soft voice.

"Why?" I asked, even tough the pain in my stomach gave me a pretty big hint.

"You were caught up in a convenience store robbery…you were shot."

"What?" I cried, sitting up, only to fall back down in pain. I fought the tears as the woman rushed to a button by my bed, pressing it. A couple seconds later the pain went away, replaced by a warm feeling in my stomach.

"I wouldn't do that, I can't keep injecting you with morphine every time you get surprised or dream about Bree." my eyes widened and I fought the impulse to sit up again.

"Bree? Is she here?" I asked. The woman shook her head.

"No but I called her, she's listed as your emergency contact," the nurse explained.

"So she should be here," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" the woman asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." the woman shrugged.

"Well you were in surgery for a while but they managed to get the bullet out and stitch you back up again," she said with a smile. I'll let her think that her humour is making me feel better. "You're going to be fine, out in a couple days," she finished up before putting my chart down. "Feel better honey, Bree should be here soon," she said before leaving the room.

After she left I sagged back into my bed, exhaustion taking over. I could feel my eyes closing as sleep came closer. Fingers running through my hair made me all the more sleepy and I snuggled into the bed.

"Chase?" a voice said weakly. My eyes opened slowly and I could see a brown haired beauty standing beside me. Tears were falling slowly from her eyes as she stared down at me.

"Bree? Are you really here?" I asked. A cup was lifted to my lips and I drank some water.

"Yeah, I'm here Chase. I would have been here a lot sooner but if I got here three seconds after they called it probably would look suspicious. I had to fight every impulse not to super speed my way here," she said with a sad smile.

Everything was happening to fast. I'm in hospital because someone shot me? Why would they shoot me? I can't remember anything after leaving the house to clear my head.

"Bree…are you alright?" I asked, trying to sit up.

"Why are you asking me that?" she asked in surprise.

"Because if I'm hurt doesn't that mean something bad happened?" I groaned out as I finally made it into a sitting position.

"Chase you were alone when you got…hurt," she squeaked out, looking away. I guess that was good then.

"Oh…ok…" I sighed, relaxing back into my pillows. "So no ones been hurt besides me?" I asked.

"No one but you Chase," she choked out before her arms were flung around my neck, sobs being muffled by my neck. "I'm so sorry Chase," she cried quietly. "This is all my fault. You're here and hurt because I didn't answer you…" she trailed off, more sobs taking over.

I was still fighting to stay awake, needing to comfort Bree. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around her and pulled her onto the bed beside me.

"Bree I'm literally fighting to stay awake just to tell you that none of what happened was your fault. I chose to go out, I chose to try and protect that convenience store and I'm choosing now to put up with you while you cry into my shoulder even though you shouldn't be," I said, settling into the bed. Bree tried to crawl away but I held her tighter.

"I thought you didn't remember anything?" Bree asked as she snuggled into my uninjured side.

"I was just guessing. What other reason would I get shot for?" I asked, chuckling slightly. Bree sighed.

"I wish you'd be serious about this," she mumbled as she settled down.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, Bree still cuddled into my side as she slept peacefully. I sighed, brushing her hair away from her eyes. I can't keep going like this, hiding my feelings from Bree.

I looked around the room I was in, the lights off so the only source came from the dull glow of the various machines. I was in a room with glass walls on one side, probably so the doctors could look in. the hallway lights were dimmed down, a doctor sometimes passing my room. I'm surprised they let Bree stay with me but I'm not complaining.

As I watched everything going on I noticed a shape outside my door, knocking on the glass. Cautiously I waved for the person to come in, wondering why the doctor didn't just come in.

"Overnight stay huh?" a deep gruff voice asked as the doctor walked past, grabbing my chart before stopping by the window to look outside.

"Uh…yeah. Gunshot wounds can do that," I said, watching him carefully as he flipped through the papers.

"Yeah, I just need to ask a couple questions," he said, chuckling darkly. I tightened my grip on Bree, squeezing her shoulder.

"Wha? What's wrong?" she mumbled as she woke up.

"Just a check up, I just thought you should be awake," I whispered, keeping my eyes on the doctor.

"So…Chase…do you have any medical history before this?" shouldn't he have that on record anyway?

"No, nothing serious besides check-ups from another hospital," I answered. The doctor nodded, stepping away from the window to face the bed. His face was shrouded in the shadows but I could see the white lab coat thrown over his dark shirt and jeans.

"Good…that's good," he said flippantly. Something was wrong, I didn't feel right and I think Bree could sense my discomfort.

"Bree, go and find someone else. Make it look like you're going to get a drink or something," I ordered quietly.

"Chase what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Just go," I said again. Slowly she got up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" the doctor asked sharply, his head snapping to Bree. She froze, hand on door.

"She's just getting me a candy bar from one of the vending machines. You know hospital food," I said quickly, trying to sound humorous. The doctor paused, staring between me and Bree before nodding. Bree shot me one more look before leaving the room.

"She's cute," the doctor mused with a tint of venom in his voice. "She your girlfriend?" he asked.

"No…just a good friend," I corrected, keeping my eyes on the doctor.

"Huh, sure," he said before stepping closer. "Well your chart says you're going to be fine," the doctor finally said, stepping more into the light. My eyes drifted onto the name tag.

Dr. Clara Davis? My blood ran cold as the 'doctor' came closer. I shifted back out of instinct.

"But we can't have that can we…eh Chase?" the man stepped fully into the light and my eyes widened at the blood spattered over the left side of the coat, a bullet hole ripping neatly through the chest.

I backed up quickly, my fists clenching the bed sheets at the sight of the familiar shaven head and cruel smirk of the robber from the jewellery store, the man who shot me twice.

Before I could even sit up the man grabbed me by the front of the hospital gown I was wearing and dragged me off the bed before throwing me to the floor. I cried out as I landed on my right side, clutching the bandaged wound as blood started to stain through.

"You littler shit," the man hissed, shrugging off the coat as he came to stand in front of me. "It was a simple store robbery but you and your friends had to fuck it all up!" he yelled as he kicked me in the stomach.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, my shield flickering in an attempt to protect myself.

"Oh no you don't!" another kick to my stomach made me cry out again, my shield failing. I lay limply, blood starting to really flow from my stomach. "And now here I am, a bullet wound in my foot from the rebound of your shield, beating up a stupid little kid that got in my way!" he kicked me again, the pain so blinding my body was going numb. "Well after I'm done with you I'm going after that other boy and girl that was with you," he hissed, dragging me up just to punch me in the face.

"Don't touch him!" a voice yelled as a shape whipped past the robber, flinging him across the room.

"What the hell was that?" the robber cried as he stood up, only to be knocked back down by the speeding blur.

"Bree?" I managed to croak out, lifting my head weakly. The blur stopped, kneeling in front of me.

"Chase…I-I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm so sorry," she sobbed. I tried to push myself up but I couldn't move.

"Bree…run," I panted.

"I'm not leaving you again Chase," she said determinedly, standing up. "I'm goanna end this once and for all," she growled, looking over at the confused robber.

"No…don't…" I tried but Bree was already racing towards him.

Bree can't fight him. She's strong enough but she's not a killer. The robber will take advantage of that, he won't show her the mercy she will show him.

"Is the little girl goanna stop me?" the robber mocked as Bree came closer. I watched Bree tense before she vanished, the robber looking around nervously. "Where are you? You brat!" he yelled before he was knocked to the side. He swivelled round, grabbing onto a table to steady himself. "Where are you?" he screamed again. A flash and he was on the ground again, scrambling up. "I will kill you!" he yelled.

I had to do something, Bree couldn't keep this up forever and I couldn't let her turn into the thing she hated most. Suddenly there was another flash as Bree circled the room, waiting for the next attack. I followed her with my eyes before I noticed the robber watching me. My eyes darted to Bree, who broke off from her circle to come up behind him. He noticed my eyes and spun around. With a scream Bree was stopped, suspended in the air with the robbers hand around her throat.

"No! Bree!" I cried, trying vainly to pull myself up.

"Ch-Chase…" she gasped out, the robber tightening his grip on her neck.

"Let her go!" I cried, finally pulling myself to my feet.

"Or what?" the robber laughed, squeezing tighter. Bree's struggling was getting weaker, soon reduced to feeble twitching.

My heart stopped, my blood boiled and I felt every impulse in my body set on fire as I watched the robber slowly choke Bree's life away from her.

"I SAID LET HER GO!"

Blue light exploded from my hands, my shield coming out in the form of a ray that shot towards the robber. He screamed as it struck his chest, throwing him backwards and into the wall. Bree dropped to the ground like a stone, unmoving. I limped over to her before collapsing next to her, pulling her body to rest against mine.

"Bree? Bree wake up, please," I choked out, shaking her. "Come on…you-you've gotta get up so we can go home." she didn't move, only lay in my arms. "Bree?" it came out as a squeak.

"Hahaha…" the laughing continued as the robber slowly started to get up, his clothes smoking from the beam I shot at him. "Looks like the girl's down for the count," he chuckled darkly. I clutched Bree's shoulders tightly.

"Shut up," I hissed.

"Must be horrible, knowing it's your fault she's gone," he continued.

"Stop it," I said quietly, tears really starting to fall.

"Your fault that she's dead."

"I said stop it!" I screamed, leaping up and pouncing on him. I knocked him to the ground, beating him with all the strength I had left. He fought back, trying to protect himself but he was no match for my rage now. "I'll kill you!" I cried, smashing my fist on his nose.

"Chase?" I froze, the robber cowering under me and slowly turned around. Bree was kneeling against the opposite wall, looking at me with eyes that expressed everything. "Y-You're not Chase," she whimpered.

"It's me Bree," I said, moving towards her. She shied back, cowering into a ball.

"No! Chase doesn't hurt people, doesn't threaten to kill them!" she cried. I stopped, my world tumbling down.

Bree was afraid of me. The rage at the thought of her dead took over and turned me into a monster even worse then Spike ever could.

"Bree…it's me. It's Chase, your Chase," I said, coming closer. She didn't lift her head from her knees, whimpering slightly. "Bree." she looked up at me to see me kneeling right in front of her, my hand on hers. "It's me."

"Chase." she breathed, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me to her.

"I've got you Bree. You're safe now," I whispered, stroking her hair. She pulled back from the embrace, her hand cupping my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch, the pain in my scars easing because it was her.

"Chase?" she asked and I nodded. Instead of an answer, I felt a pair of lips graze mine and my eyes snapped open.

Bree was watching me as she kissed me lightly. Slowly, my eyes closed and I kissed back, adding more pressure to her lips. Her hand gripped my face, pulling me closer but before I could respond, a hand on my shoulder wrenched me back, something cold pressed into my shoulder.

"Enough of this crap!" a strained voice demanded, blood dripping onto my shoulder. "Say goodnight kid," he seethed, then paused. "In fact why don't I shoot your girlfriend first," he said, pointing what he had in his hand at Bree and my blood ran cold at the sight of a gun.

"No!" I cried, attempting to move, only to have the gun pressed back into my shoulder.

"Don't move!" he snapped. My eyes went down to the gun pressed into my shoulder, the shoulder pressed against the robbers chest. I glanced at Bree then back down at my shoulder.

"Ok fine, I won't move but I have one thing to say," I said, steeling my nerves. This is for Bree.

"And what's that?" the robber asked. I looked at Bree, knowing she could possibly hate me forever for this.

"I'm sorry."

As a blue shield surrounded us I grabbed the mans hand, my finger finding the trigger of the gun and pulling. The shot ran out throughout the hospital, me and the robber flying backwards and hitting the edge of the shield. I collapsed forwards, my right arm holding me up off the floor while the robber slumped against the back of the shield, one last breath leaving his body in a heavy sigh.

"Chase!" I looked up to see Bree banging on the shield, sounding like she was yelling through glass. I dropped the shield and Bree ran at me, holding my shoulders. "Why'd you do that Chase? It could have killed you," she cried while her fingers ran through my hair.

"And he could have killed you," I gasped out, pain ripping through my body from the two bullet wounds in my body. "I knew a shot to my shoulder wouldn't kill me but the angle of the gun made the bullet go right through his heart," I said. "I'm sorry Bree."

"Why are you sorry Chase? You did what you had to," she said softly. I looked up, into Bree's eyes.

"Bree…I…" I tried to say but a groan of pain took over.

"Save your strength Chase," she said. I shook my head.

"No, I need to say this," I said stubbornly before looking her right in the eyes. "I-I love you Bree."

She stared at me for a few seconds before her lips landed on mine, kissing me softly. I responded, wrapping my good arm around her and holding her as close to me as I could. I couldn't feel anymore pain, just her. She pulled back slightly, her mouth barely a millimetre from mine.

"I love you too Chase."

* * *

Chase's POV

I walked into the Lab, my left arm in the sling it had been stuck in for the past six weeks. I sighed. No one was in here, just me. The quiet was nice but eerie at the same time. It reminded me of the hospital, which was something I never wanted to be reminded of again.

I looked up at the tubes Adam, Bree and I had grown up in, smiling as I realised how close I was to everything I had always wanted. She had been right there the whole time and I needed to get shot before I saw it.

"Chase?" I turned to the angelic voice, smiling as Bree walked in, a notepad in her hands.

"Hey," I sighed, pulling her into a kiss as soon as she was close enough.

Bree had barely left my side all the way through my recovery, nursing me like Anne Nightingale. I'm not goanna lie, I loved the attention she gave me and took advantage of it some nights when I was feeling strong enough. Don't get me wrong, I love Bree more than anything and I showed her whenever I could.

When I pulled back I smiled at her blush, my good hand on her cheek. I noticed her looking down at the notebook in her hands, clutching it tightly.

"Are you ok?" I asked worriedly. Although the whole ordeal with the robber had scared her, she didn't deem to affected by it.

"Chase, remember when you told me that you were always going to be there for me?" I nodded, a mind like mine doesn't forget things easily. "Well…I-I just wanted to show you this," she said, handing me the notebook.

Taking it cautiously, I opened it up on the first page, reading down a list of some of the oddest things someone would write down. Next to list were my and Ethan's names. I read through all the comments before shutting the pad and handing it back to Bree.

"I did all those things?" I asked and she nodded, looking worried. I waited a minute before a smile spread out across my lips and I brought Bree closer to me, kissing her forehead. "How did I not realise I'm in love with you sooner?" I asked. Bree chuckled, snuggling her head under my chin.

"And you called Cosmos stupid."

* * *

_Ethan=No chance_

_Chase=Do you really have to ask? _

* * *

**There you go! I can't believe it's all over...no worry! You could always chec out my other fics e.g. My Austin&Ally one, just go to my profile and you'll find it!**

**As it is the end I ask of you, my fans, to give me a summarized review of the whole story, anything you liked, hated, would change or even if it was a horrible fic in general I would just love the feedback!**

**Review! **


End file.
